Apenas bons amigos
by Sakura Kuchiki-chan
Summary: Sorato. Yamato e Sora eram amigos há muito tempo, porém, estavam prestes a dar um passo sem volta...[contém leves doses de hentai]
1. Chapter 1

"Apenas bons amigos..."

---

Já fazia algum tempo que eles se conheciam, quase uns 7 anos. Sora conheceu Matt depois que ela já era amiga de Tai. Na época, Tai já ficava com ciúmes dos dois juntos. E isso piorou ainda mais no Digimundo, quando Matt e Sora ficaram ainda mais próximos.

Mas Tai tinha razão em desconfiar dos dois. Quando estavam no Digimundo, na Ilha Arquivo, Sora e Matt deram seu primeiro beijo. Só que apesar disso, eles esconderam de todos o que houve, e permaneceram como estavam. Porém, de vez enquando, lá estavam eles, aos beijos, escondidos. Acreditavam ingenuamente que essa "amizade colorida" não ia fazer mal a ninguém, muito menos à eles.

Depois que os Mestres das Trevas apareceram, o ciúme apareceu entre eles também. Enquanto Sora ficava triste por não ter um Digimon na fase extrema, para assim poder ficar com Matt, ele por sua vez achava que Tai era uma ameaça ao seu relacionamento com Sora. Isso chegou ao ponto de Matt desafiar Tai para uma luta, e separou o grupo inteiro.

Apesar de superarem as dificuldades, os dois se negavam a admitir que o que existia entre eles era mais que amizade, afinal, eram apenas bons amigos. Não queriam admitir porque no fundo, era medo. Medo de que se ao se declararem, a amizade e o companherismo que havia entre eles fosse morrer, e que tudo fosse dar errado. Não iam conseguir lidar com um "não", caso isso acontecesse. Por isso, continuavam mentindo um para o outro sobre seus sentimentos.

---

Passados 3 anos depois que foram para o Digimundo, eles estavam mais velhos. Matt agora era vocalista e guitarrista de uma banda de rock, os Teenage –Wolves. Sora atualmente fazia clube de tênis, e estava se especializando em arranjos florais. Apesar de tudo isso, nada mudou entre eles. Continuavam fingindo que eram só amigos.

Os demais digiescolhidos também mudaram, mas os sentimentos de Tai não. Ele ainda era ressentido porque sabia que havia algo entre Sora e Matt. Tai percebeu isso quando Nanomon capturou Sora. Matt ficou tão abalado a ponto de discutir com ele para ver quem iria salvá-la. Tai não queria ceder de jeito nenhum, mas Matt foi mais insistente e ganhou o apoio do grupo. Até hoje, Tai ainda está remoendo isso.

---

Como de costume, Sora sempre ia encontrar Matt após os ensaios da banda. Naquele dia não seria diferente...se não fosse por um pequeno detalhe...

Sora: - "Matt?"

Matt: - "Ah, que bom que chegou! Estava esperando por você." – respondeu, arrumando os instrumentos.

Sora: - "O outros já foram embora?"

Matt: - "Sim. Eles foram embora há algum tempo. Vão passar a noite em uma boate e sair com algumas garotas."

Sora: - "Que folgados! Não acredito que sejam tão egoístas assim! Mas...você podia ter ido com eles. Por que não foi?"

Matt: - "Eu marquei com você aqui, lembra? Não podia te deixar esperando. Além do mais, eu nunca desmarcaria com você pra ir num lugar desses."

Sora: - "Ah...ehh...nossa...obrigada..." – fica vermelha.

Matt: - "Eu já terminei de arrumar aqui. Vamos?"

Sora: - "Vamos."

Então, os dois foram juntos para a casa dele. Atualmente, Sora estava morando com o pai, já que a mãe viajou para o interior, só que ele vivia viajando a trabalho também. Naquele dia, o pai dela havia viajado para Kyoto, para fazer uma pesquisa. Por isso, Sora foi passar um tempo na casa de Matt, para não ficar sozinha.

Ao chegarem no apartamento dele, Matt encontra um bilhete na porta da geladeira. Era do pai dele, que tinha que ficar até tarde na TV Fuji trabalhando. Como não havia previsão para voltar, ele ia ficar uma semana fora, para a surpresa de Matt.

Matt: - "Ah não..."

Sora: - "O que foi?"

Matt: - "Acho que o meu pai vai ficar fora a semana inteira." – ele mostra o bilhete à Sora.

Sora: - "Será que acontceu algo estranho por lá?"

Matt: - "Ele disse que ultimamente as transmissões da emissora estão com problemas. Há uma semana atrás teve um blecaute lá, depois disso que as transmissões começaram a dar problema." – se senta na cadeira.

Sora: - "Nossa..."

Matt: - "Mas, mudando de assunto..."

Sora: - "Sim?"

Matt: - "Acho que hoje você pode ficar aqui, não pode?"

Sora: - "Quê?!" o.O'

Matt: - "É! Olha, eu vou na sua casa buscar algumas coisas suas e trago pra cá. Assim, nenhum de nós precisa passar a noite sozinho."

Sora: - "Nós dois... passar uma noite juntos?" – fica vermelha.

Matt: - "Isso aí! E não tem discussão, porque eu já tô indo lá!" – ele se levanta e pega a chave do apartamento dela.

Sora: - "Ei!! Espera aí!!" ô.ô

Matt: - "Relaxa, que eu sei onde você mora! Daqui a pouco eu volto!" o/

Sora apenas vê a porta se fechando após Matt tê-la atravessado. Ela sabia que ele ia insistir muito para que ficasse, por isso, nem ao menos conseguiu impedí-lo. E mesmo que quisesse, foi pega de surpresa, ele foi mais rápido.

"Esse Matt...eu sabia que ele ia querer que eu ficasse aqui hoje. Mas, estou me sentindo estranha...sinto que...hoje vai acontecer alguma coisa comigo. Meu coração está apertado, e acho que sei porquê..." - ela vai até a janela e percebe que o tempo estava mudando. Sora ficou com o olhar fixo no céu, enquanto continuava a pensar – "... e também sei porque nunca vim passar uma noite aqui. O que eu quero evitar...talvez não dê pra adiar...e tenho medo do que possa acontecer depois disso."

Logo começa a chover. Pouco depois, Matt chega em casa todo encharcardo, e com uma mochila. Sora fica preocupada, pois não imaginava que ele fosse pegar a chuva e ficar daquele jeito.

Matt: - "Chegei!" – ele abre a porta, apesar de estar encharcado, estava feliz por poder ver Sora novamente – "Eu disse que ia trazer as suas coisas, não disse?"

Sora: - "Matt!!! Seu maluco! Por que saiu nessa chuva?!" – reclama, preocupada com a saúde dele.

Matt: - "Calma, calma...eu tô bem." – ele fecha a porta e entra, e o chão logo fica todo molhado – "Meu pai me mataria se visse o chão agora..."

Sora: - "Também, né? Você podia ter pego o meu guarda-chuva, que estava no meu quarto!!! Agora você pegou friagem, molhou o uniforme de escola inteiro, e ainda pode ficar resfriado!!! Onde estava com a cabeça pra sair assim?"

Matt: - "Eu fiquei com medo que você fosse fugir de mim..." – disse.

Sora: - "O quê...?"

Ele se aproxima dela, enquanto tudo o que ela faz é observar. Quando ficam de frente um para o outro, bem próximos, Matt a olha de maneira diferente. Sora tenta disfarçar, e tira o terno do uniforme dele, enquanto alega estar preocupada apenas com a saúde dele.

Sora: - "Er...você precisa trocar de roupa logo, senão pode pegar uma pneumonia!" – disse, enquanto tirava o terno dele, evitando olhá-lo. Mas Matt pega uma das mãos dela, deixando o terno cair no chão, para fazê-la olhar para ele. Quando isso acontece, Sora fica com o rosto vermelho novamente.

Matt: - "Você...fica vermelha à toa, sabia?"

Sora: - "Hã?"

Matt: - "Eu reparei isso já faz tempo. Lembra que você ficou assim quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez?"

Sora: - "S..sim...claro...ehh... eu me lembro." – respondeu, com as pernas trêmulas.

Sora começar a ficar com as pernas tremendo, mal se agüentava em pé. Muitas coisas estavam passando em sua cabeça agora.

"O que é isso? Eu estou tremendo, meu rosto está queimando...e eu mal consigo olhar para ele direito. Por que ele me pergunta essas coisas? Não sei se vou conseguir me segurar... o que o Matt pretende com isso?"

Então, Matt se inclina lentamente para beijá-la, o que acaba acontecendo com o consentimento dela. Matt a beija de forma bem intensa, fazendo-a reagir da mesma maneira. Porém, ao ver que a situação estava tomando outro rumo, Sora se afasta dele, com medo do que podia acontecer.

Sora: - "É melhor eu pegar uma toalha pra você se secar!" – disse, se afastando dele.

Matt: - "Sora, espera!"

Sora vai para o quarto, enquanto ele fica na sala, com a roupa ainda enxarcada. Ela acaba mesmo procurando a tal toalha, mas logo se dá conta de que tinha caído em uma armadilha, e a culpa não era dele.

"O que eu tinha na cabeça quando aceitei dormir aqui? É óbvio o que vai acontecer...eu não tenho dúvidas sobre isso! Mas... não posso culpá-lo, se alguém tem culpa, então sou eu, que desde o início consenti que essas coisas acontecessem... naquele dia, na Ilha Arquivo, quando ele me beijou pela primeira vez, eu sabia no que isso ia dar... sabia que o deixaria me beijar quantas vezes ele quisesse, até chegar no ponto em que chegamos, mas jurei não ultrapassar disso! Só que, dentro de mim, eu já tinha certeza de que isso ia mesmo acontecer...algum dia ia acabar acontecendo...eu só estava adiando o momento."

Enquanto isso, Matt estava na sala, preocupado com Sora.

"Eu pensei que isso nunca fosse ocorrer, só que... eu não esperava que eu seria meu maior inimigo. Será que ela me acha um prepotente? Acha que eu quero usá-la...por isso se afastou de mim? Eu tenho certeza de que é isso...senão ela não me olharia daquela forma. Parecia mais um coelho assustado...e eu achava que tinha a situação sob controle. Mas agora eu me dei conta de que não sou capaz nem de controlar os meus sentimentos...e isso está assustando a Sora. Eu não devia ter chamado ela pra dormir aqui, pro próprio bem dela... acontece que agora eu não posso simplesmente colocá-la pra fora daqui. Eu fui até a casa dela e peguei essa chuva pra que ela ficasse aqui comigo. Sora não vai entender se eu mudar de idéia." – ele olha na direção do quarto onde Sora estava – "Eu sou um idiota...por acreditar que eu poderia esconder dela o que eu realmente sinto...e acho que hoje, eu não vou conseguir me segurar..."

Alguns minutos depois, Sora volta para a sala, com a toalha. Matt ainda estava ali, pensativo, e esperando por ela. E Sora usa a toalha para secá-lo, a começar pelo rosto. Matt tira a blusa dele, deixando-a em cima da cadeira. Sora continua a secar ele com a toalha, e quando ela começa a secar o corpo dele, Sora não consegue disfarçar que está com vergonha. E nenhum dos dois falava nada naquele momento. E ficaram assim por um tempo, até que Matt decide puxar Sora para perto de si.

Sora: - "O... o que foi? Por que fez isso...?" – ela o olhava, confusa, sem conseguir entender o que estava acontecendo com ele.

Matt: - "Eu não posso..." – ele a olha de forma que nunca fez antes, fazendo com que Sora ficasse ainda mais balançada – "Não posso mais agüentar isso..."

Com isso, Sora deixa a toalha cair no chão, ficando ainda mais em contato com o corpo dele. Os dois nunca tinham ficado tão próximos daquela maneira antes. O que os fez perceber que tudo o que fizeram até agora não era nada perto do que estavam prestes a fazer. Seus corpos começavam a reagir de forma diferente, pois um simples roçar de pele entre eles já os deixava vermelhos.

Matt se aproxima para beijar Sora, e ela baixa a guarda totalmente. Seu corpo a traiu, fazendo com que ela agisse de forma contrária ao que ela queria. Não adiantou nada tentar disfarçar e achar que isso não ia acontecer, pois era o que estava acontecendo naquele momento. Enquanto eles se beijavam, Matt a levava para o quarto, sem que ela percebesse, já que estava bastante ocupada para notar.

Ao chegarem no quarto, Matt coloca a mão por dentro da blusa dela, para tirar o sutiã. Quando sentiu a mão dele por dentro de sua blusa, Sora nem podia acreditar que ele estava fazendo isso, e não conseguia mais lutar contra o que sentia, deixando que Matt percebesse que ela estava sentindo prazer com as carícias dele. Então, Matt arranca a blusa dela, para em seguida deitá-la na cama, e debruça-se sobre ela.

Por alguns instantes, eles se olham, sabendo que o que fariam ali nunca mais teria volta. Estavam nervosos, confusos, mas queriam muito se entregar um para o outro, demonstrando assim o quanto eles se amavam, sem precisar dizer "eu te amo". Para eles, isso era melhor, e valia mais que mil palavras, ao mesmo tempo que podiam continuar mentindo.

Então, Matt segura a mão de Sora, que aperta com força a dele, como se estivessem dizendo que podiam ir adiante. E foi o que aconteceu de fato. Eles voltaram aos amassos, e quando Matt começou a tirar sua saia, Sora percebeu que sempre quis que isso acontecesse, mas era orgulhosa demais para admitir.

"Ah...agora eu sei porque fiquei tão nervosa...eu sempre soube que lá no fundo, queria que o Matt transasse comigo. E fiquei confusa hoje, pois as coisas estavam acontecendo, como se fosse uma conspiração pra ele me levar pra cama. Mas me deixei levar, porque não posso escapar dele..."

Matt começou a tirar sua calça também, e quando seu corpo estava prestes a se unir ao de Sora, seus pensamentos estavam numa espécie de sintonia, pois só conseguiam pensar um no outro e o quanto que queriam consumar sua união.

"Não me importa mais nada... então quero possuir você... porque sei que não posso evitar isso..."

"... sei que quando isso acabar tudo vai ser diferente, mas pra que lutar contra algo mais forte que eu?"

"Essa... é a única forma que eu encontrei para te dizer que te amo sem precisar me machucar. Com o meu corpo."

"...eu sei disso. Mais do que ninguém. Que não vou precisar levar um "não" ao me entregar a você. Pois é isso que você também quer."

"Agora, feche os olhos..."

"...e me possua."

Então, ele começou a penetrá-la, e Sora mal conseguia disfarçar seus gemidos. Finalmente seus corpos haviam se unido, e eles nem conseguiriam expressar com palavras o quanto que eles desejavam isso, apenas deixavam se levar. Lá fora, a chuva forte caía sem parar, abafando do gemidos dos dois, era uma prova de que até mesmo o tempo conspirava a favor deles.

O tempo parecia ter congelado. Era como se ninguém mais existisse além dos dois, que estavam tão concentrados um no outro, que esqueçeram do mundo lá fora. Não importava mais nada.

Matt penetra Sora com mais intensidade que antes, fazendo-a gemer ainda mais forte. Isso era porque ela estava se recuperando da dor repentina ao deixar de ser virgem, e tudo o que queria era sentir seu corpo junto ao dele.

"Isso... fique dentro de mim. Faça o que quiser comigo... fique assim para sempre..."

Enquanto Matt sente ainda mais prazer ao ouvir os gemidos dela...

"Quero que faça bastante barulho... quero sentir o seu corpo junto ao meu... encaixados...como se fossem um só..."

...Sora segura com força a mão dele...

"...eu quero sentir o seu corpo pesando sobre o meu..."

...Que disse, com a respiração cada vez mais ofegante...

Matt: - "Quero... ficar assim com você...pra sempre." 

Sora: - "Matt..." – gemendo.

Estavam tão unidos que pareciam que eram uma só pessoa. Essa era a verdadeira façe deles. O verdadeiro Matt, que quer demonstrar a Sora que a ama transando com ela, e a verdadeira Sora, mostra seu amor sem importar em se deixar possuir por ele, quantas vezes fosse necessário. Eles nunca haviam se mostrado assim antes porque o medo os impediu. Esse é o verdadeiro "eu" que escondiam um do outro, e que só aparecia quando os dois se tornavam um só ser. E fazer amor foi a única maneira que encontraram para extravazar, para finalmente deixar seus semtimentos virem a tona. Porque ali, sentimentos não precisam ser expressos com palavras, mas sim com os gestos. Matt e Sora usaram seus corpos para fazer isso, e naquele momento eles tinham a certeza de que não precisavam de dúvidas e insegurança os atormentando.

E pouco depois, eles têm um orgasmo, juntos. Com isso, só conseguiam olhar um para o outro...sem falar nada...apenas sentiam aquela sensação nova percorrendo seus corpos... uma sensação tão prazerosa que mal conseguiam se olhar, já que Sora estava quase virando os olhos. E pouco a pouco, as coisas vão voltando ao normal, e Matt deita debruçado sobre Sora por alguns instantes, cansado, tentando se recuperar.

O silêncio prevalece...e Matt continua deitado sobre ela, que apenas fechou seus olhos, e ficou sentindo o corpo dele pesando sobre o dela. Ficaram assim, até que Matt decide se levantar, mas Sora o impede.

Sora: - "Por que está levantando?" 

Matt: - "Eu sou muito pesado pra ficar deitado sobre você, Sora... me desculpe se eu..." – ele tenta pedir desculpas, e seu rosto fica levemente corado.

Sora: - "Tudo bem. Eu gosto de sentir o seu corpo pesando sobre o meu..." – disse, ficando vermelha.

Matt: - "Sora..."

Sora: - "Ei, pode ficar aqui? Quero ficar abraçada a você...não precisa falar nada se não quiser, porque também não vou falar. Mas é que...eu só...quero..."

Matt: - "Eu entendo." – ele responde, sorrindo para ela. Em seguida, ele deita na cama e a abraça, como ela queria.

Dessa forma, era possível um sentir a respiração do outro. Matt percebeu que Sora estava um tanto envergonhada, pois haviam acabado de transar e ela fez um comentário que há algumas horas atrás com certeza não imaginava fazer.

Matt: - "O seu coração...está batendo rápido." – disse, acariciando o cabelo dela.

Sora: - "É...eu sei...me desculpe. Não consigo me controlar..." – ela tenta esconder o rosto dela, com vergonha, no peito dele.

Matt: - "Não precisa se desculpar, eu imagino o porquê de estar assim...aliás..." – ele levanta o rosto dela com a mão, acariciando-o – "Não há a menor necessidade de se esconder. Eu e você já fizemos tudo o que tínhamos pra fazer... não precisa ficar constrangida só porque transamos."

Sora: - "Eu sei...mas...isso tudo é muito recente. Tenho medo..." – ela estava tentando segurar as lágrimas para não deixá-lo preocupado.

Então, Matt se levanta e senta na cama, assim como Sora. E ele nota pelo olhar dela, que Sora estava falando sério. Ela tinha tanto medo quando ele de dar esse passo, mas o fizeram juntos e não tinha mais como voltar atrás. Matt segurou a mão de Sora, e ela, tentando cobrir seu corpo com o lençol, começa a chorar.

Sora: - "Há algumas horas atrás éramos apenas bons amigos... eu nunca imaginei sentir tudo o que senti com você agora há pouco. Nunca pensei que iriamos agir dessa forma, tudo isso...é muito diferente, intenso...e me assusta." – desabafa, enquanto sente as lágrimas cair de seus olhos – "Como quer que eu te olhe como se nada disso tivesse acontecido?"

Matt: - "Não estou pedindo que ignore o que houve entre nós, muito pelo contrário." – ele enxuga as lágrimas dela – "Isso mudou tudo...mas o que importa é que estamos juntos, não estamos?"

Sora: - "Sim..."

Matt: - "Então, não há razão para temer... e o que fizemos... eu já sabia que uma hora isso ia acontecer, eu só quis evitar, mas hoje eu não consegui. E o pior de tudo é que você deve tá achando que eu fiz essas coisas de propósito..."

Sora: - "Eu sei que não foi. Eu também tinha certeza disso, mas tinha muito medo desse dia chegar. Se você quis, eu também quis que acontecesse. Não fique se culpando..."

Matt: - "Você...ainda quer ser minha amiga?"

Sora: - "Hã?"

Matt: - "Mesmo depois do que fizemos hoje?" – ele estava perguntando isso porque no fundo estava com medo de perdê-la.

Sora: - "S-sim...claro. E não foi você mesmo que disse que estaremos sempre juntos?" – ela também ia perguntar a mesma coisa, só que ficou aliviada por ele ter feito a pergunta antes.

Matt: - "Tem razão..." – então ele a beija, em sinal de que ela estava certa ao dizer isso. Matt queria ficar ao lado de Sora para sempre, e ela também sentia o mesmo que ele. Tudo o que fizeram foi arrumar um outro jeito de dizerem essas palavras disfarçadas de outra coisa.

Eles se abraçam com força, como se estivessem com medo se ficarem longe um do outro. O que fizeram mudou tudo na relação deles. De amigos passaram a ser também amantes. Da amizade para o amor, assim como os brasões deles... um passo sem volta, um caminho sem saída, hoje eles perderam muito mais do que sua própria virgindade... mas esse "amor" disfarçado de amizade ainda vai causar muitos problemas.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

"Apenas bons amigos..."

---

Parte 2 – Dia de chuva

Nesse instante, enquanto uma chuva forte cai sobre Odaiba, Matt e Sora estavam dormindo. Há pouco, eles haviam transado pela primeira vez, e estavam confusos com isso, apesar de saberem que não havia como evitar mais. Sora estava abraçada a Matt, descansando profundamente, assim como ele, que só o que queria era dormir junto dela. Os dois sabiam que, mesmo tentando manter as aparências, tudo mudou.

A chuva intensa, que naquele dia, impediu a muitas pessoas de conseguirem chegar em casa, representava o desejo de Matt e Sora ficarem juntos. Já faziam anos que não chovia daquela forma, as pessoas pensavam até que um tufão estaria vindo para a cidade, mas era só chuva.

---

No dia seguinte, ainda continuava chovendo, e o céu estava tão cinzento como no dia anterior. Quando eram 7 da manhã, Matt acorda, sem fazer barulho, para não incomodar Sora. Ele se levanta e vê as horas no relógio da cozinha , percebendo então que estava sem vontade nenhuma de ir para a escola. Hoje, Matt decidiu faltar a todos os seus compromissos, com a escola e com a banda, não por causa da chuva torrencial, mas sim por causa de Sora. Ele então se dirige até a sala, liga a tv para ver o noticiário da manhã, e enquanto troca de canal, nota que a TV Fuji estava fora do ar. Pouco depois, Matt se dá conta de que havia um recado de seu pai na secretária eletrônica, e decide ouví-lo.

"E aí, Matt? Espero que as coisas estejam bem aí. Como deve ter notado, eu não vou poder voltar pra casa essa semana, vou dormir aqui mesmo. Muitos estão fazendo isso por causa da chuva, falando nela... tá chovendo muito, e isso atrasou todos aqui, inclusive eu. Vou ter trabalho dobrado, por isso não me espere,ok? Tem comida na geladeira, qualquer coisa, eu deixei um dinheiro na gaveta da escrivaninha do meu quarto pra você ir no mercado. Se cuida, filho."

Agora, Matt tinha a certeza de que seu pai não voltaria para casa, não naquela semana. Ele então decide deixar Sora dormindo, pois queria passar a semana inteira trancado com ela ali, em sua casa.

Os noticiários não falavam outra coisa que não fosse a tal chuva. Por incrível que pareça, só estava chovendo assim em Odaiba. A previsão do tempo era de que a chuva iria permanecer ali a semana inteira, o que era perfeito para Matt.

---

Pouco depois, ele vai até o quarto novamente, observar Sora enquanto ela dormia. Matt fica a admirando de longe, deitada na cama dele, mas seu desejo de tocá-la estava começando a falar mais alto. Então, ele se aproxima sorrateiramente dela, sentando em seguida na cama, de forma bem cuidadosa. Matt acaricia Sora de forma bem sutil, apenas deslizando sua mão pelo corpo dela... e lentamente se debruça sobre ela. Como já estavam quase sem roupa(ele apenas com a calça comprida, e ela só com uma blusa), Matt se livra do lençol que a cobria, e depois abre as pernas dela de forma bem devagar, enquanto ela dormia, sem notar nada. Ele abaixa o zíper da calça e a tira, pois à essas alturas, já estava muito excitado. E finalmente ele a penetra...com muito cuidado...para que Sora não percebesse que Matt estava tentando transar com ela sem que soubesse. Mas logo ele acaba penetrando ela com força, o que a faz acordar de imediato. Sora deu um gemido que mais parecia um grito, por causa do susto que levou ao sentir o pênis dele dentro dela, fazendo-a estremecer por dentro.

Ao ver que Matt estava tentando transar com ela sem seu consentimento, ela a princípio se assusta.

Sora: - "Ai...Matt... por que está fazendo isso? Doeu, sabia?" – reclama, enquanto o olha assustada com a situação.

Matt: - "Me desculpe...mas, eu não consegui me conter..." – ele tenta se explicar, com um certo receio.

Sora: - "Se queria transar, era só me acordar...não precisava fazer isso...me pegou de surpresa." – vermelha.

Matt: - "Eu não quis te incomodar...só que isso é mais forte do que eu, entende?" – ele fica envergonhado pelo que fez, mas apesar disso, ainda continuava com o pênis dentro dela.

Sora: - "Hum...eu entendo..." – em seguida, ela é interrompida pelos seus próprios gemidos, pois estava sendo penetrada por ele – "...ahhh...isso...isso é muito constrangedor, sabia?" – fica com o rosto ainda mais vermelho do que antes.

Matt: - "Eu sei..." – ele sorri, um tanto constrangido, assim como Sora – "Você realmente vive com esse rosto vermelho... adoro quando você fica assim. Me lembra de como as coisas eram há 3 anos, quando nós nos escondíamos do grupo apenas para dar alguns beijos...depois vieram os amassos, e você sempre ficava com o rosto todo corado, porque sabia que estávamos fazendo algo proibido..." – acaricia o rosto dela.

Sora: - "É... eu não consigo me controlar...você sabe que esse tipo de coisa me faz ficar envergonhada, ainda mais agora que você está transando comigo e estamos aqui, conversando..."

Matt: - "Preferia que não estivéssemos conversando?"

Sora: - "Não sei te dizer...meu corpo diz uma coisa e a minha cabeça diz outra, estou confusa..." – respondeu, evitando olhar diretamente pra ele.

Matt: - "Mesmo? Você costuma seguir o seu corpo ou a sua cabeça?"

Sora: - "Acho que essa resposta é óbvia...o meu corpo costuma me trair...não posso confiar nele, mas isso é mais forte." – ela começa a gemer novamente, mas logo em seguida, tenta se controlar – "Você já está dentro de mim mesmo...então termine o que começou." – responde, com uma certa dificuldade para se conter.

Os dois já estavam transando, de certa forma. Então Matt se senta e trouxe Sora para perto de si, sentando em cima dele, de frente para ele. Ele continua a penetrá-la, cada vez mais profundamente, fazendo com que ela gemesse ainda mais com isso. O que já era difícil de controlar, agora era impossível. E naquela posição, não demorou mito para que os dois tivessem um orgasmo ainda mais intenso, porém, ainda ficaram com os corpos colados, pois estavam bem cansados para se levantarem.

Alguns minutos depois, eles se recuperaram e já conseguiam levantar da cama, somente Sora não conseguia andar direito, pois mal estava de pé. Matt foi para a cozinha, preparar o café deles, enquanto Sora foi tomar um banho quente.

Durante o banho, Sora estava pensando no o que houve entre ela e Matt.

"Finalmente aconteceu o que eu lutei durante todo esse tempo pra evitar...mas confesso que foi maravilhoso...algo assim jamais vou sentir com outro, tenho certeza disso." – apesar de estar feliz, seu corpo ainda estava tentando se recuperar do que ela e Matt fizeram – "Ai... eu ainda sinto aquela dorzinha chata...mas creio que seja normal, porque só voltou a acontecer porque ele tentou transar comigo sem o meu consentimento. Aquilo me assustou no início, mas no fundo eu gostei muito que ele fez isso..." – ela fica vermelha só de lembrar do que houve e sorri toda boba ao lembrar das coisas que Matt disse.

Enquanto Sora estava distraída em seus pensamentos, alguém a abraça por trás, surpreendendo-a. Mas Sora não se assustou desta vez, pois sabia que era Matt quem estava ali, só de sentir seus corpos se tocando. Ele realmente havia entrado no banho junto com ela, e desta vez, Matt desliza sua mão por todo o corpo dela, enquanto beijava seu pescoço. Sora se vira na direção dele, e o olha sabendo exatamente o que ele queria fazer com ela.

Sora: - "Assim, você vai acabar comigo... seu pervertido..." – brincando.

Matt: - "Não é esse o meu objetivo..." – ele sorri de forma bem maliciosa para ela, enquanto a encostava na parede do box do chuveiro.

Matt ergue uma das pernas de Sora até a altura do quadril dela, para logo em seguida penetrá-la novamente. As coisas estavam realmente ficando quentes naquele banheiro, pois enquanto a água quente do chuveiro caía sobre seus corpos, eles transavam. Aquela já era a terceira vez, em apenas 2 dias, que eles estavam transando, e desta vez é no banheiro. Os beijos, as carícias, eram desta vez mais selvagens, da mesma forma como a penetração, fazendo com que eles gritassem, ao invés de apenas gemerem de prazer.

Quando terminaram, estavam rindo feito crianças, pois estavam fazendo algo errado e não havia ninguém por perto para repreendê-los. Mal se olhavam e já começavam a rir, porque o dia mal havia começado e já estavam daquele jeito. Fora o fato de terem faltado a escola para ficarem trancados em casa, só transando. Dentro daquele banheiro, era possível ouvir os risos abafados deles, que se divertiam muito com a situação. Enquanto Sora tentava se secar com a toalha, Matt ficava beijando a nuca dela, tentando atrapalhá-la, e fazendo ela rir, porque ela sente cócegas quando é tocada ali.

Sora: - "Ai...hahahaha, pare! Você está me fazendo sentir cócegas, desse jeito não vou me secar direito!" – rindo.

Matt: - "Não, eu não vou parar..." – continuava a beijá-la.

Sora então se cobre com a toalha e corre do banheiro. Matt por sua vez veste um roupão azul e corre atrás dela em seguida, iniciando uma divertida e deliciosa perseguição pelo apartamento. O chão logo fica molhado, pois eles não haviam se secado direito. E Sora continuava a "fugir" de Matt, enquanto os dois não paravam de rir da brincadeira que estavam fazendo.

Os dois correm pela sala, pelo corredor, e até mesmo pela cozinha, até que Sora correu pro quarto dele, mas ele a alcançou, agarrando ela por trás. Por alguns instantes, ficaram apenas rindo, porque nunca se imaginaram nessa situação e estava tudo tão divertido... mas enquanto riam, Matt se joga, abraçado com Sora, em cima da cama e naquele instante eles apenas se olharam e sorriram um pro outro.

Pouco depois, eles começam a transar novamente. A toalha dela e o roupão dele logo foram parar no chão, enquanto os dois se deixavam levar pelo o que queriam fazer. Seus corpos pareciam mais imãs que se atraíam, de tanto que não conseguiam se desgrudar. E eles nem tinham tomado o café ainda. Matt deixou o café esfriando enquanto tinha ido atrás de Sora. Apesar disso, eles nem ligaram pra mais nada, pois só queriam sentir seus corpos se unindo.

Matt: - "Eu não sabia que eu era capaz de fazer isso várias vezes seguidas... e até agora não estou cansado..."

Sora: - "Nem eu..." – diz, enquanto sente sua vagina sendo penetrada pelo pênis dele.

Logo em seguida, Matt goza dentro dela e ele fica exausto em seguida. Então, ele deita novamente sobre Sora, que nem se importava com o fato de ele ser mais pesado que ela.

E lá estavam eles, de novo, juntos, deitados na cama. Sora fazia carinho nele, enquanto Matt tentava descansar.

Ele fechou os olhos para ver se relaxava, e ela olhou para a janela daquele quarto, que agora estava escuro, apesar de ser tão cedo, por causa tempo chuvoso. Sora sentia a respiração de Matt, que há pouco estava ofegante, voltar ao normal, enquanto desfruta do silêncio momentâneo, apenas se ouvia o barulho da chuva, que vinha de fora.

Então, Sora volta a olhar para Matt, que agora estava repousando, com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro, e volta a fazer cafuné nele.

"Minha nossa...como eu pude deixar as coisas chegarem nesse ponto? Com essa, já são 4... e nós apenas começamos ontem. Apesar de saber que isso não é certo, não quero me separar dele... quero poder ficar com o Matt pra sempre, ainda que as coisas fiquem como estão. Há pouco, tudo o que fizemos parecia ser uma brincadeira inocente, mas quanto mais nós transamos, mais eu quero sentir o corpo dele envolvendo o meu, se unindo a mim, nos tornando assim, um só." – então,ela escuta uma forte trovoada – "Ao que parece, o tempo não vai melhorar tão cedo, e até lá, é provável que eu fique aqui a semana inteira, me entregando ao Matt, deixando ele transar comigo sempre que quiser, pois eu não ligo...afinal, é o que eu mais quero..."

Os dois voltam a dormir, e o café que Matt deixou na cozinha já estava gelado. Durante uma hora eles ficaram ali, na cama, deitados, apenas sentindo um o corpo do outro. Depois, acordaram juntos, e pegaram a toalha e o roupão que haviam deixado cair no chão, se vestiram e foram tomar café. É claro, que Matt teve esquentar o café de novo, enquanto isso, eles conversavam na cozinha.

Sora: - "Pensei que tivesse feito o café antes." – se senta na cadeira.

Matt: - "E fiz. Só que acabou acontecendo um imprevisto..." – ele tenta conter o riso.

Sora: - "Eu sei, sei disso muito bem..." – os dois começam a rir – "Mas se estava querendo ir no banheiro, não devia ter feito café. Se ficar fazendo isso, vai acabar estragando e vai ter que jogar fora. Seu pai ia te matar se soubesse do seu desperdício!"

Matt: - "Nem me fale. Mas você sabe que hoje eu só consigo pensar em fazer uma coisa, não é?" – ele olha para ela, com um sorriso bem malicioso.

Sora: - "Ei! Não me olhe assim!" – fica vermelha – "Seu pervertido! Só está se aproveitando da situação, né?"

Matt: - "As coisas não são bem assim como você pensa. E confessa, vai: você também tá gostando, ou vai negar? Ou será que os seus gemidos significavam outra coisa?" – provocando-a.

Sora: - "Isso não é justo! Hunf!" – ela se levanta, e o deixa sozinho.

Sora caiu na provocação dele, mas não era bem essa a reação que Matt esperava que ela fosse ter. Sora ficou um tanto chateada com o comentário dele, e foi para o quarto. Matt percebeu que vacilou ao falar aquilo para ela, e quis ir atrás dela, para se redmir, mas antes ele joga o café fora. Apesar de estar com fome, ele sabia que aquele café já devia estar estragado mesmo, e foi até o quarto onde Sora estava.

Ao chegar lá, Matt encontra Sora sentada na beira da cama, com uma expressão um tanto triste.

Matt: - "Sora..."

Sora: - "Que foi?" – evita olhar para ele, com raiva.

Matt: - "Eu sinto muito...não devia ter falado aquelas coisas." – cabisbaixo.

Sora: - "Ai..." – suspira – "Você não tem mesmo jeito. Sabe que eu ainda estou muito confusa com toda essa situação! Depois de ontem à noite, tudo mudou entre a gente. Até agora, tudo o que fizemos foi transar! Nem mesmo fomos para a escola... e esse tempo ainda está ajudando... antes a gente ainda conseguia se olhar e agir normalmente, mas agora estou vendo que eu não sei se vamos voltar a ser assim! Talvez nunca! E eu não queria isso! Não queria que você fosse arrogante dessa forma comigo só porque transamos!" – ela se revolta e começa a falar cada vez mais alto – "O que fizemos ontem e hoje não é desculpa pra você falar comigo daquela maneira, já se esqueçeu do que disse ontem? Que mesmo depois de tudo ainda somos amigos? Que espécie de amigo é você?"

Matt: - "Eu não me esqueci do que disse...nós somos e sempre seremos amigos! O que acontece é que eu...eu só fiz uma brincadeira, mas acabei falando demais..." – fica sem-graça.

Sora: - "Hã...?"

Matt: - "Eu... tudo o que eu mais queria evitar foi justamente o que houve ontem. Nós demos um passo que não tem mais volta...e talvez nunca mais iremos conseguir olhar um para o outro sem se lembrar disso. Sim, até agora, tudo o que fiz foi transar com você, mas sabe de uma coisa? Eu só queria ficar junto à você, não consigo mais controlar o que sinto...e tenho medo de que isso nos separe, como está acontecendo agora."

Sora: - "Mas..."

Matt: - "Não queria que você me olhasse assim, como está fazendo, com raiva de mim. Por isso eu me contive durante esses 3 anos, só que ontem não deu pra evitar...não tive a intenção de te machucar com o que disse. Me desculpe."

(a partir desse parágrafo, ouvir a música Nothing Can Be Explained, de Mike Wyzgowski)

Sora percebe que Matt ficou realmente arrependido da brincadeira que fez, e compreende tudo o que ele disse.

Sora: - "Está tudo bem... eu é que sou uma boba que não sabe levar nada na brincadeira...você me conhece. Eu entendo...tudo o que disse. Não queria brigar com você...me desculpe também..." – ela se levanta da cama e o abraça com força.

Matt: - "Tá..." – ele retribui o abraço dela, e percebe que ela começa a chorar – "Não precisa ficar assim. Se quiser, nós paramos por aqui...apesar de eu não querer isso, mas você é mais importante do que eu."

Sora: - "Não precisa falar isso. Eu também não quero parar... não consigo mais parar..."

Matt enxuga as lágrimas de Sora, e eles se olham, ainda abraçados, percebendo que nenhum deles queria parar. Uma vez unidos, nunca mais vão conseguir parar. Aquilo era como se fosse uma droga viciante, da qual eles se tornaram dependentes. Ainda assim, queriam continuar...

Matt: - "Você está com fome?"

Sora: - "Não..."

Matt: - "Entendo..."

Sora: - "E você?"

Matt: - "Eu estava, mas agora passou..."

Sora: - "Ah sim."

Matt: - "Sora?"

Sora: - "O que foi?"

Matt: - "Eu quero..."

Sora: - "...transar comigo?"

Matt: - "Sim."

Sora: - "Se é assim que você quer...então, pode me possuir o quanto quiser, porque é isso o que eu também quero."

Então, Matt deita Sora na cama, e enquanto a começa a beijar o corpo dela, ele desabotoa a blusa dela, e com a outra mão, vai abrindo caminho por entre as pernas dela. Sora apenas fechou os olhos e deixou ele fazer o que queria. Logo, Matt penetra a vagina dela cuidadosamente, e ela percebe que ele estava fazendo isso com medo de machucá-la. Sora começa a susurrar no ouvido dele:

Sora: - "Isso, me penetre com como até agora há pouco você fez...me faça queimar por dentro e gemer como nunca...quero ser sua...somente sua...Matt..."

Isso fez Matt ficar ainda mais excitado do que já estava, e ele a penetra com mais intensidade, porém em ritmo bem lento, sentindo o encaixe de seus corpos e fazendo-a delirar ainda mais.

Matt: - "Se é isso o que quer...então eu farei a sua vontade... porque eu também quero ser só seu... Sora..."

Após susurrar essas palavras, ele é interrompido por si mesmo que geme ao gozar dentro dela.

Novamente eles transaram. Não havia mais jeito de parar com algo desse nível. Ambos mal conseguiam ficar longe um do outro, já que tudo era favorável para que fossem para a cama. Só não queriam admitir, mas foram forçados a fazer isso.

Nesse instante, eles pareciam bem cansados do que já estavam. Porém, não havia nem sinal de sono, era só cansaço físico. Era a desculpa perfeita para passarem o dia inteiro ali, naquela cama...naquele quarto...sozinhos...apenas se entregando um ao outro. Matt e Sora se olham, certos de que aquela cena iria se repetir diversas vezes durante o dia...e durante a semana também.

Matt: - "Nós não temos mesmo jeito..."

Sora: - "É...porque não conseguimos simplesmente parar..."

Matt: - "Por que isso?"

Sora: - "Não sei como explicar...só sei que vamos passar essa semana inteira transando..."

Matt: - "Eu também sei disso...somos os únicos culpados...não dá só pra culpar o tempo por isso."

Sora: - "Se meus pais souberem que fiz...eles vão me matar..."

Matt: - "O meu pai também. E acha que eu ligo pra isso? "

Sora: - "Hum...não...nem eu...mas eu não me importo, afinal, o que pode acontecer de mais?"

Matt: - "Nada, porque esse é o nosso segredo."

Sora: - "Ninguém pode saber."

Matt: - "Não..."

Sora: - "Mas os nossos amigos podem desconfiar de nós..."

Matt: - "Talvez. Mas se até ontem nós já trocamos amassos debaixo dos olhos deles, creio que eles não terão como descobrir."

Sora: - "É verdade..." – sorri – "Ainda vai querer transar hoje?"

Matt: - "E precisa perguntar?" –os dois riem juntos.

Sora: - "Pra que perguntar o óbvio? Acho...que não vou precisar sair dessa cama tão cedo."

Matt: - "Por quê?"

Sora: - "Não tenho fome, porque me alimento dos teus beijos...não sinto frio, porque estou envolvida pelo seu corpo, que me aqueçe... e não me sinto só, porque você está aqui comigo. Tudo o que eu preciso está nesse quarto, nessa cama, e debruçado sobre mim, me dando carinho e enchendo o meu corpo de prazer, completando o vazio da minha alma." – enquanto diz essas palavras, ela olha fixamente nos olhos dele, acariciando seu rosto. – "O mundo podia acabar, e eu morreria feliz, porque estou em seus braços agora..."

Matt: - "Você...disse tudo o que eu estou sentindo agora. E tenho certeza de que nunca vou conseguir me separar de você, Sora...porque apesar de sermos amigos, agora existe um laço muito mais forte que nos une. Por mim, eu nunca mais sairia deste quarto...porque a única pessoa que me completa está aqui comigo..." – disse, enquanto a beijava.

Às vezes, dar um passo como o que eles deram pode ser perigoso, porque existe um caminho cheio de armadilhas os esperando pela frente. Enquanto isso, eles estão se amando sem precisar usar essas palavras, se enganando, porque sabiam que logo chegaria a hora em teriam que falar a verdade.

Seria muito fácil para eles viverem trancafiados naquele quarto, vivendo daquele jeito. Mas existe um mundo lá fora, com pessoas que também seriam afetadas pelo que fizeram. E não vai demorar muito até perceberem que as conseqüências disso irão perseguí-los e não há como fugir...

Continua...

---

música que faz parte do Soundtrack do anime Bleach e também é tocada no OVA Memories In The Rain, do mesmo anime.


End file.
